


Summer Love

by YaoiFanboy39



Category: Adventures of Huckleberry Finn - Mark Twain, Adventures of Tom Sawyer - Mark Twain, Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn & Related Fandoms
Genre: 1800’s, First Time, M/M, Summer Love, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanboy39/pseuds/YaoiFanboy39
Summary: Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn wish to spend the rest of their lives together in love under the gentle summer sun.||Also posted on my Wattpad @that_polyromantic39





	Summer Love

"C'mon Huck!" Tom Sawyer exclaimed as he dashed into the forest.

Huckleberry Finn smiled to himself and took off after his adventurous and eccentric friend.

The boys' bare feet thundered against the warm dirt. Huckleberry followed Tom to Lord knows where, before yelling to Tom he needed to rest for a bit.

Huckleberry plopped onto the ground and took in deep breaths. Tom sat beside him in silence, which was perpetually unusual since Tom loved to be the center of attention, all day and night.

"Ya good, Huck?" Tom questioned.

"Sure thang, Tom, but try not to run so fast."

Tom laughed a bit and stood, sticking his hand out to help up Huckleberry. Huck latched onto Tom's hand, barely getting to his feet before Tom took off running once more, nearly yanking Huck's arm off.

"Tom!" Huckleberry yelled as he raised his free hand to his head to keep his hat from flying off. "What's the matter with your ears? I says not to run!"

Tom laughed but slowed down a fraction of a pace, tugging Huck along through the large, airy forest. The July heat started to disperse as the sun sunk down behind the treetops.

Just when Huckleberry thought his heart was going to stop and his body collapse, Tom slowed to a halt and let go of his hand. Huck laid his hands upon his knees and breathed in large gulps of air. Tom rested his hands behind his head, breathing heavily after the long run, while watching the setting sun slowly sink lower and lower.

"Lordy, Tom," Huck panted, "I thought you was goin' to make me run 'til I died!"

Tom chuckled and patted his friend on the shoulder. "'Course not, Hucky. Now that you're breathing right, let's go in."

It was then Huckleberry realized there was a dusty old barn in front of him. Huck followed Tom up the small incline and entered the old, weathered barn.

"How did ya find this, Sawyer?" Huck asked curiously as he glanced around the decently sized abandoned barn.

"Well, I was a'lookin' for some of them berries and wandered a bit farther than I thought. Then, I founds this place." Tom threw his arms out and gestured to the walls.

Huck chuckled and walked farther in, his feet crunching the scattered straw that was in patchy intervals on the dirt floor.

"This'll be a nice place to stay, don't cha think, Huck?" Tom twirled a piece of straw in his fingers. "It'll be good in the winter as well!"

"Indeed it will be, Tom." Huck agreed. "So, what is it you wants to do first?"

Tom let the hay fall from his fingers to the floor and sat down cross-legged, patting the ground beside his right leg. Huck took the cue and side down beside Tom, stretching his tired legs out and crossed one ankle over the other, his palms behind him on the ground to support his relaxed position.

"Well, I dunno." Tom pursed his lips.

Huck nodded lazily and stared out the barn door, gazing at the large trees whose leaves were shimmering in the fiery sunset. They sat in silence for awhile before Tom slapped a hand on his knee, startling Huck out of his careless gaze.

Tom turned to face Huck, who had now sat up on his knees. "I remember this game that I saw some boys playing in town a couple weeks back."

Huck raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, tell me!"

"Alright. It'll be easier to just show you." Tom stood up.

Huck shrugged indifferently and stood up as well. Tom stood facing Huck and stuck his hands out, palms up.

"Now what you're gonna do is place your hands on top o' mine." Tom said.

Huck was confused but followed along. He placed his palms on top of Tom's and looked back up into Tom's eyes to see what the next step was.

"What I is gonna do is try and bring my hands up and slap the top of yours, m'kay?" Tom said.

Huck nodded.

"You is gonna try and move when you sees my hands move to slap yours." Tom said. "It's simple."

"Okay." Huck nodded once more.

The boys played the game as the sun sunk out of sight and the moon revealed itself to the night sky.

"Let's play this again tomorrow, Tom." Huck said as they laid side by side, ready to fall asleep in the slightly cool summer air.

"Sure, Hucky. Whatever you like." Tom responded.

Huck let a small smile slide over his lips and closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

Huckleberry awoke to the sound of Tom cursing. Huck furrowed his eyebrows and sat up quickly, his eyes darting over to the opening of the shed where Tom was sprawled out on the ground.

"Damn it!" Tom said angrily as he stood up, dusting the dirt off his clothing.

"What is it, Tom?" Huck asked his friend.

"Ah, I just tripped. Nothing to worry yourself about."

Huck nodded slowly, not believing his friend completely. He knew Tom wasn't the type to trip over nothin', but Finn just decided to take his word on the matter. Huck stood up, stretched, and snatched his black hat of the ground, shoving it onto his head. "I is hungry." Huck informed Tom. 

"So is I, Huck."

The boys went back over to the clump of bushes like they had the previous night and ate handful after handful of juicy red berries. They then went to the stream to have a drink and made their way back to the barn.

The boys settled back into the shed, staying out of the morning sun's heat. Just as Tom had promised, he played the hand slapping game with Huck. Huck, who's reflexes were faster, kept beating Tom, but not without a fight.

The two teenagers laughed as Huck dodged Tom's attack for the umpteenth time. Tom swore to himself that he would get Huckleberry this time, for he did not want to be declared a loser. Huck put his hands out, palms facing the ceiling of the old barn. Tom's muscles twitched and he threw his whole body into the downward motion of his hands. Tom stumbled and his chest collided with Huckleberry's. Huck lost his balance and the two came crashing to the ground.

Tom placed his hands on either side of Huck's head and pushed himself up onto his palms, raising his torso off Huck's. Tom had never been so close to Huck in a situation that wasn't prompted by fear. Tom's eyes caught Huck's brown ones and for a reason Tom could not fathom, he found himself unable to look away. Huck's pretty eyes shimmered in the light that filtered in through the missing patches of the wooden barn roof.

Tom's heart pounded wildly when Huck gave him a small smile. Tom didn't understand why his heart started to beat wildly, just as it did when he had first laid his blue eyes upon Becky Thatcher. Tom's eyes glanced over Huckleberry's face, drinking in the nicely tanned skin and faint sprinkle of freckles under his eyes. Tom glanced down to Huck's lips and felt his heart give a jolt once more.

Before Tom could comprehend what he was doing, he leaned down with closed eyes and placed his lips on Huckleberry's.

The feeling was magical. Tom's lips tingled wildly at the feel of Huck's chapped lips on his. Huck's lips were different, not in a bad sort of way, just different. Huck's lips were chapped and rough, unlike Becky's, giving Tom a whole new perspective on what kissing felt like.

Kissing.

Tom's eyes popped open and he pulled away quickly, his cheeks flamed with embarrassment at what he had done. He had kissed Huckleberry. He, Tom Sawyer, had kissed a boy.

"I-I is sorry, Huck." Tom looked away from his friends face in shame. "I don't know what came over me."

"'Tis alright, Tom." Huck said comfortingly.

Huck realized Tom didn't believe what he had said, so he grabbed Tom's cheek and turned his face towards his. Huck slid his calloused hand over Tom's blond hair and rested his palm on the nape of Tom's neck. Huck pulled down, causing Tom's lips to meet his own.

The two boys kissed, unsure of what exactly they were doing. They had never kissed someone like this before: passionately and softly. They followed their instincts and did what felt right.

Tom's lips glided over Huck's, sending shivers down Huck's spine. Huck gripped at the hair on the back of Tom's head and kissed the other boy harder.

Their lips meddled together with a mixture of passion and curiosity. Their choppy, uneven breaths soon became fervent. Huck cautiously licked Tom's bottom lip. When Tom opened his mouth, Huck darted his tongue into Tom's mouth. Tom's arms shook as the tip of Huck's tongue touched his, causing him to drop, closing the few inch gap between their chests.

Tom took his now free hands and gripped Huck's shoulders as their tongues touched once more, making both boys feel like they were floating and spinning at the same time. They felt each others quick heartbeat against their chest, glad to know they weren't the only one feeling this way.

Tom shifted slightly, causing his thigh to brush over Huck's groin. Huck suddenly moaned, causing Tom to raise his face off of Huckleberry's in surprise. Huck blushed cherry red at what he had done. Tom furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something... hard against his thigh.

Tom's eyes widened when he looked down. "O-Oh." Tom stuttered out, causing Huckleberry's face to turn a darker shade of red.

"Ah, sorry 'bout this." Huckleberry said uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact with the blonde male lying on top of him.

Curiously, Tom moved his thigh against Huck's groin again, causing Huck to let out a barely audible gasp.

"What's it feel like, Huckleberry?" Tom asked in a low voice. His head was bent over Huck's beet red face, studying his facial expression.

"Good." Huck's voice cracked.

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

Tom slid his hand down to Huck's crotch and ran his hand over it, causing Huck to jerk his hips a bit. Huck let out a breathy little moan and closed his eyes, letting his eyelashes brush his flushed cheeks. Suddenly, Tom felt himself grow hard. Now Tom understood what had caused this reaction from Huck.

Boy, Huck is gorgeous. Tom thought as he ran his hand over Huck's hard bulge that was begging to escape from the clothing around it. Huck whined as Tom slipped his hand inside his pants and grabbed ahold of his leaking cock.

Tom experimentally ran his hand up and down Huck's shaft slowly. Curiously, Tom placed his tongue to the tip of Huck and licked.

"Aah!" Huck cried out.

Tom's eyes widened and glanced up to Huckleberry's face, which was dusted in sweat and blazed with heat. Tom continued to move his hand up and down the length of Huck, studying his expressions. Huck bit his bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping his mouth. But Tom didn't want that. He wanted to hear Huck.

Tom slid his hand under Finn's thin shirt, running his hand over the tan skin all while continuing to move his hand over the other male's hard cock. Tom ran his hand over the thin frame below him, feeling every dip, curve, scar, and blemish on Huckleberry's abdomen. He pulled his palm off the boy and let his fingers glide down lightly, smirking when Huck let out a loud, shuddered breath.

Tom let his free hand slide down Huck's pants farther, giving him full exposure to the others wet genitals. Tom placed his tongue on Huck's cock again and licked a circle around the tip.

"Gaah!" Huck bucked his hips slightly as Tom slid the head of his penis into his mouth.

Embarrassed at the sounds he was letting out, Finn brought the back of his hand over his mouth and bit the skin where his hand connected to his wrist.

Huck started trembling as Tom moved his head up and down his rock hard erection and rubbed circles on his hip bones with his thumbs. Tom started moving his tongue while sucking and bobbing, making Huck moan into his skin and raise his knees up off the ground, letting them grip under Tom's shoulders. Huck gasped when he felt Tom's hand pull his wrist out of his mouth and pin it above his head.

Tom started moving his head quicker. Huck, with nothing to muffle the sounds coming from his mouth, let out loud, gasping breaths and deep moans which drove Tom crazy. Finn used his free hand to grasp onto Tom's hair and wrapped his legs around Tom's back, crossing his ankles over the other, keeping Tom on his cock.

Huck let Tom ravish him completely. He pushed away the embarrassment of the loud sounds he was, and had been, making and let himself enjoy the spectacular feeling of Tom's mouth around his most sensitive and pleasure filled spot.

Tom gripped Huck's hip tightly and moved his tongue and mouth in breath taking movements. Huckleberry, who was trembling more than he had ever before, felt something build up in his stomach. He clenched his legs around Tom tighter, if that was even possible, and pushed his hips off the ground into Tom's mouth.

Forgetting all shame, Huck thrusted himself into Tom's mouth while simultaneously tugging his hair, making Tom's mouth move in delicious movements over the length of his cock. The most sensational feeling started to burn through Huck's body and he lost all control of himself.

Huck knew he was letting out the loudest moans yet, but he couldn't care less. He screamed in undeniable pleasure as he orgasmed, sending his back into a beautifully sweaty arch with a trembling body.

The heat and sweetness of the orgasm burned through every fiber of Huckleberry's being, sending his brain to a place he was sure he could never experience again. The feeling was so magical it felt unreal and unearthly. Hell, Huck was sure he had left this shit hole of a world and moved into an euphoric dimension, where time and sins didn't matter, with Tom.

Tom felt himself start to climax as he saw Huckleberry lose his senses in pleasure. As Huck moaned loudly and lost himself in the feeling that Tom had given to him, Sawyer ran his hand quickly over himself, letting loose as he swallowed Huck's cum. By God, Huck let out so much, Tom thought as he licked his lips which were covered in sticky cum.

Tom rested his head against Huck's stomach as he came onto his hand and Huck's ass. The two caught their breaths for a few minutes before Tom pulled his head off of Huck.

"Huckleberry Finn," Tom declared as he looked down at the sweaty mess of a man that he had caused, "you're gorgeous and you taste like heaven."

Huck blushed and covered his blushing face with his hands. Tom laughed lightheartedly at his cute antics and stood up on shaky legs.

"Tom." Huck mumbled through his hands.

"Yes, Hucky?"

"I can't stand up." Huckleberry said quietly.

Tom giggled and smiled widely, glad that he had made this beautiful male feel this way. "That's alright, Huck. You stay there and I'll grab a cloth."

Tom grabbed a cloth and wiped away the mess he had made on Huckleberry and tossed it into a rusty pail. Tom laid beside Huck, both men content laying in silence with their hearts filled with happiness.

Tom's fingers fumbled as they laced through Huck's. Tom glanced over and locked eyes with lovely brown ones. Tom smiled and Huck returned the sentiment.

"I really like you Huckleberry Finn." Tom said lowly.

Huck blushed. "I like you, too, Tom Sawyer. I really do." He gave his partners hand a gentle squeeze.

They both turned their heads up to face the ceiling, watching the clouds float over the cracks in the ceiling. The summer sun cast gentle but bright rays onto the couple who lay together in harmony.

Both Tom and Huckleberry wished they could stay like this forever. Stay where their hearts were filled with pure and utter joy and the perfect amount of sun jumped through the cracks of the roof in the old barn that so, so far away from prying eyes and judgmental faces.

They wished they could stay where they could love each other under the summer sun for all eternity. But, for the two teenagers who knew they would not live forever, this would be enough.


End file.
